Twin Ponds
by Konata101
Summary: Human!AU, fem!CanAme. Sexy teen twins Amelia and Maddie get an up-close-and-personal encounter with the third kind when they get kidnapped, raped, and knocked up by a gang of sick and twisted frog aliens. Contains noncon, gang rape, alien pregnancy, body horror, incest, and other lovely things along those lines.
1. Whoosh

**Hey guys. Who's up for a new fic? c: This here's something I just started yesterday, so updates might fall victim to schedule slip, I dunno. Apologies in advance if that ends up happening. So, you _did_ read the summary before clicking on this, right? Well, ah, just in case... **

**Warning: Nothing explicit in this chapter yet, but it's just to get the ball rolling. It's all downhill from here. But there's gonna be some real disgusting shit in later chapters, like a whole lotta noncon, so watch out. :/**

**xXx**

* * *

"A-Amelia, wait- _Uuugh-!_ Stop that, i-it hurts…!"

Why, oh _why_ did she ever agree to this? Why couldn't her sister just pick on someone her own size? (Oops- On second thought, she was almost 2 inches taller than her sister…)

Okay, never mind that. But seriously, couldn't Amelia lighten up just a _little_ bit when they played catch together? Maddie wasn't the athletic superstar of the family, unlike her twin, something that often caused people to overlook her, both at home and at school...

But still, there was no need for Amelia to go all drill-sergeant nasty when they were just playing a simple game of catch. So what if she wasn't that great?

"Gawd, stop being a pussy," the younger twin sneered, tapping her foot, running her hand through her chin-length mop of curly hair. She kind of sounded like a homophobic grandpa, and that was damn creepy. "Hurry up and toss it back already!"

Adjusting her thick glasses, Maddie glowered right back at her. "I-I'm pretty sure you're supposed to throw the ball so I can catch it, n-not at my freakin' face." She stretched out her arm — thank_ god_ it wasn't sprained, considering the abuse she's dealt with already — and threw it back to Amelia.

It landed on the ground a few inches from Maddie's feet. _Beautiful._ All it needed now was some sad trumpet noises.

"Ha! Hahahaha! Oh man, oh wow. Good job, sis." To Amelia, Maddie's fumble was like the funniest thing in the universe, or something.

"Please..." Maddie loved her sister — or at least_ tried_ to — she really did. But it was pretty damn hard to think of her as anything other than a bully, whenever they did things that were supposed to be "fun". Catch? Tennis? Swimming? Videogames? Nope, Amelia always had to win, and always made fun of those who weren't as athletically gifted as her.

Fun for the whole family. Really.

"S-Seriously," the older twin sputtered out, picking up the ball. "What's so funny about someone sucking at baseball-" She'd drag herself through the muck if it'd get Amelia to shut up. "That's like- That's like picking on a baby because they can't… um, do a lot of things…"

Amelia wasn't as sympathetic as she hoped.

"...soooo?" It was like Amelia was asking to get punched in the nose. And if she was playing with anyone else besides Maddie, she probably would've gotten it. "Fine,_ baby. _Stop bein' a baby and throw the freakin' ball."

Maddie's lips pressed together, an almost perfect horizontal line. She wished she could excuse herself because of "cramps", but… it was exactly the opposite kind of day for her. Plus, her and Amelia's cycles were practically synced, so it wasn't like she could get away with lying about it…

With a huff, she flung the ball forward, immediately clutching her arm in discomfort afterwards.

On the bright side, it was a genuinely strong throw. Even Amelia looked impressed, her eyes widening behind her red-framed glasses. But on the other hand, Maddie's aim was _terrible._ Iit _whooshed_ right past Amelia's shoulders, landing somewhere in the forested area behind their backyard.

"Well, someone has to go get it," Maddie spoke up, crossing her arms and staring at Amelia. "The ball's in your court, so..."

"Uh, Maddie? That's tennis, y'dumbass."

* * *

The two girls ended up trekking through the forest together, trying to find the wayward ball. Amelia refused to go by herself — she mumbled something about how "sticking together's safer", and Maddie figured she's heard enough of her sister complaining for one night.

It was a rather densely-packed forest, for a semi-suburban backyard, and the pine trees within it were nearly twice as tall as their house. It was actually pretty pleasant to take a stroll through the forest during the day, something Amelia and Maddie loved to do whenever they were home.

But once evening struck, it transformed from a nice place to take hipster blog photos to the set for a low-budget horror flick.

"We should probably head back," Maddie spoke up, quietly, trying to get Amelia to turn around. For someone who was acting all scared earlier, she kept pressing ahead, deeper into the forest. Maddie swore she didn't throw the ball _that_ hard... "You know mom doesn't even like us out here at night, so-"

"Hey, that's a good idea! You wait here, I'll go back and get us a flashlight."

Maddie's jaw dropped. Was her sister really that stu- Oh. Yeah. She was, definitely. Really, why couldn't she just accept it by now? "No, wait! Don't leave me-" Huffing through her nose, she ran after Amelia as fast as her legs could take her. "We can find it tomorrow, right? Besides, you got plenty of balls! We can just use another one—"

Her heart skipped a beat, as she heard a high-pitched… scream? It came from near the entrance of the forest, where Amelia was headed. Fearing the worst, she picked up her pace- Nearly stumbling over her sister as she caught up to her. "A-Amelia?!"

"Dude, check this out!" Amelia was fixated on… something. It looked like a hunk of rock.

Upon closer observation, it was shaped like a frog. An oddly realistic sculpture of one. It was kind of kitschy, actually, like any old garden decoration. "That's what you were freaking out about?" Maddie scowled, clutching at her (rather generously-sized) chest. "I-I was about to have a freaking heart attack! I thought you were—"

"No, wait, feel this," the younger twin barked, grabbing her sister's wrist and holding it against the statue. "I thought it was pretty neat, since I never seen this before, but wait a sec."

Maddie immediately pulled her hand away. This was getting really weird, and really creepy, really fast. "I-It warmed up?!" That shouldn't… be happening.

Amelia nodded, her hand seemingly glued to it. "Pretty weird, huh? I kinda wanna take it back to the house— We can find that dumb ball later. Here, help me out!"

As soon as she attempted to lift the sculpture, she toppled over — completely passed out. Her head landed against the ground with a sickening thud. But that wasn't the last of it. Amelia's body started to spasm, as if she was electrocuted — or, having a seizure.

Maddie's screech was, surely, heard by everyone in the neighborhood.

"A-AMELIA?!" She had no idea what to do. Leave her sister here and get her parents for help? But what if she- Ugh, god. Maddie couldn't lift her… "H-Hold on, please!" She'd try. She'd do it. She bent over, reaching her hands out, in an attempt to pull Amelia's spasming body off the ground.

It was as if Amelia passed on a virus.

Maddie soon fell to the ground as well, succumbing to the same terrible fate as her sister.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Goosh Goosh

**Aaaand here's Chapter 2 c': Chapter 3 might take a while to come out, but who knows. Depends how I'm feeling later today. So keep your pants on, kids.**

**Warning: Here's where everything gets ROYALLY FUCKED UP. MMKAY. Maddie and Amelia get raped and impregnated by giant frogs, it's really brutal and gross okay, and there's some watersports... or _something_ like that, at the end of this. **

* * *

Was this the white light?

It was, um, _white,_ and everything looked bright, so… Maybe she in a hospital? Instinctively, Maddie reached her hand up to her face, feeling around for her glasses. Not there. Explains why everything looked all blurry and indistinct.

Memories of last night flooded her brain.

"A-Amelia?!" she choked out. Her throat was completely dry, it ached to even make a noise. "W-Where- Where's Amelia?" Maddie started to panic. She could barely move, couldn't make out anything around her, and had no idea where her sister was. And after that bizarre… thing, that happened to Amelia last night, she was fearing the worst.

"TOYS!"

Toys…?

What? Did a five year old sneak in? No- That voice was no five year old's. It sounded like an old man's. An old man's after he's smoked a bucket load of cigars, that is. "A-Amelia?" Maddie whimpered, curling into herself. Hold on. Why was she naked? And without a slip or blanket on, or anything, to protect her modesty? What sort of hospital was this? "A-Anyone?!"

All of a sudden-

"MADDIE!"

She shouldn't have felt so relieved to hear a scream that wasn't her own. "Amelia?!" The older twin was starting to hyperventilate, glancing around the blurry-looking room, trying to find her poor sister. Thank god she was alive… maybe. She still didn't know for sure. "Where are you?!"

The two of them screamed in nearly perfect unison, as they were lifted from the operating table-like structure they were laid upon. Slimy, weblike fingers wrapped around their hips. They managed to catch sight of each other — and just barely touch their hands against one another — before each girl was pulled towards what felt like a gigantic, wet blob.

_Frogs._

They were surrounded by giant _frogs._

"You, toys!" The frog holding Maddie in his grasp chuckled darkly, prompting the other frogs gathered around to burst into a cacophony of hideous ribbiting— but it sounded more like laughter.

Amelia growled, jabbing her elbow into her captor's fat, jiggly belly. "Listen up, y'piece of shit, the only person allowed to manhandle my sister is me!" Grunting, she tried to squirm her way out of the frog-thing's arms, but wasn't having much luck with that. Seriously, he was oozing… _ooze, _out his skin. Why was it so goddamn hard to break free? Shouldn't she be able to just slip out?!

"W-What do you want?" Maddie whimpered, her first instinct to try and make peace with this gang of monsters. For some reason, none of this felt like a dream. Her and Amelia were beyond the point of questioning things by now.

But Maddie's question went ignored. Instead, the frog shoved his sticky fingers into her cunt, which was already little drippy. The penetration was so sudden, and so rough, she couldn't help but squeal with fear. "A-Amelia- Help me!"

Not like Amelia could do anything, either. Her captor was squeezing at her rather plump body - her tits, her ass, and her tummy - snorting all the while at her reactions. She was growing visibly angry by the second, and her sister's wails of pain weren't helping. But no matter how hard Amelia tried to fight her way out of his grasp, she was stuck like glue.

"P-Please!" Maddie gasped, reaching a hand up to cover her face. She let out a pitiful grunt, trying to push out the frog-creature's fingers with her vaginal muscles, but that only caused a dribble of salty juice to leak from her cunny. "I-I don't... want this to be my first time…"

Unfortunately for her, these frogs — _aliens —_ were completely incapable of sympathy. Nor morality, for that matter. Consent? Wasn't that some kind of human food?

"Let her go!" Amelia roared, kicking her leg out. Still not accomplishing much, other than giving the frogs a nice little show of her voluptuous body. Thanks to her athletic training, she was able to contort herself into some nice positions — but still not escape. "I-I swear to god, if you lay another fuckin' finger on my sister—"

"Like this?" The frog's beady, coal-black eyes narrowed, as he shoved a third finger into Maddie's juicy honeypot. "Nice pond… perfect pond…" Truly, these were the best pair of humans they've ever found. Well, at least, they were the most cutest-looking. Their fertility... that remained to be seen. But their 'ponds' sure smelled welcoming.

If Amelia and Maddie's situation wasn't bad enough, the ground — if it even _was_ the ground, all the white in the room seemed to blend together — started to shake. Startled, they had no choice but to curl against their captors for protection, prompting yet another round of disgusting chortles from the 'audience' around them.

"Are toys ready? Me wee-wee ready!"

This particular frog was the biggest out of the ones they've seen (and been molested by) so far, and he had a weird-looking thing on his head. It was white-colored, and was kind of pointy, like a crown. Gee, who knows what that could've meant...

"Here is ready toy!" The frog holding Maddie snorted, handing her off to his king. Right then would've been a perfect time for her to try and break free, but she was far too terrified to do anything but yelp, at how roughly she was handled.

To Amelia, there was something really disturbing about the way the frog-aliens talked. They sounded like humans… kind of. With a really, really bad smoker's voice. And they were speaking English, but it was just so_ bad_. Like, Yoda-bad. It made her feel downright _sick._

"PLEASE STOP IT-!"

Amelia couldn't believe it. Right now, she was forced to watch her sister's legs get forcibly spread apart, and shortly after that, impaled on a green, wart-covered cock… She couldn't stop the bile rising in her throat. If this did turn out to be a nightmare, Amelia would hate herself for the rest of her life, for dreaming up something as downright disgusting as this.

"I-I'll do anything," Amelia panted out, reaching a hand towards her sister. Maddie was screaming by now, her pussy lips a burning-hot pink, as they were forced to stretch around the toad chode. "P-Please… Please stop hurting my sis—"

She was suddenly interrupted scream of her own, as the frog holding her — lesser in class than the "king" — shoved his entire fist up her leaking flower. Amelia couldn't believe how easily it slid up there. When she masturbated, she didn't usually stretch herself that much… As much as she hated to admit it, she was a little thankful the frog's slime was a decent lubricant. It could've turned out much worse.

"You have best pond," he croaked, smirking at the king. "She good and tight?"

The king nodded at that remark, thrusting his hips and bouncing Maddie on his cock, like a little fuck-doll. Her insides were so hot, and tight, and wet… Exactly the 'pond' they were looking for.

She had been facing the crowd of frogs, but he soon took a break from thrusting, grasping her hips and twisting her around, so that her breasts would rub against his belly. "You will have much tadpole," he snorted, squeezing her ass cheeks. Amelia felt like she was going to vomit again, at the sight of her sister getting treated like a piece of meat. "Good, good pond…"

The way the frog was rubbing circles into her abdominal area as he fucked her, and that... tadpole comment, Maddie could only assume the 'pond' the frogs kept referring to was her… womanhood. Oh, sweet Jesus, no…

"I-I'm not ready to have a baby!" she wailed, grasping at the king's shoulders, anything to get him to stop. At this point, Maddie couldn't even throw a worthwhile punch if she tried. "I'm only 15! P-Please!"

The frog had no idea what "15" meant, and didn't really care much anyways, and so he kept fucking the poor girl, determined to climax inside her forbidden chambers. Maddie was sobbing pathetically, burying her face into the frog king's flabby, warty neck. It was terrible enough to get pregnant as a teenager, but with… tadpoles? From all the horror movies she's watched together with Amelia, getting knocked up by an alien was basically the end of the line for you.

Even worse, as soon as the king released his gooey seed into her, Maddie's inner walls began to spasm around his amphibious anther, her cervix like a vacuum slurping up his fluids. "Auugh!"

She _enjoyed_ it.

Completely exhausted by her orgasm, Maddie didn't even give half a shit as the frog hoisted her off his cock and tossed her to the ground, awaiting his next victim. It sure looked like Amelia's lost her will to fight, too — she was staring at her sister's breasts, ensuring they were still wobbling slightly. If they were wobbling, Maddie was breathing, and all was good. Maybe.

Nothing else mattered. Not even being handed off to the king and getting a foot-long dick shoved in her virgin pootang.

Okay, that kind of really hurt, actually.

"Hnnghh-!" She was bent over, her face against the ground. He was fucking her much harder and faster than her sister, like he just wanted to get this over with already. To him, her 'pond' didn't feel nearly as welcoming — tight, but not in a good way. Suffocating. "T-Take- Take it easy, y'fucker! Aughh-"

Maybe her tightness should be a good sign, though. That her pond would be able to handle more baby juice. Panting hard, the frog king rammed his chode in and out of Amelia's cunny, squeezing at her lovehandles all the while. Almost there…

And just like her sister, even Amelia's g-spot couldn't handle the sheer size and force of his king-sized dong. "H-Hyuhh… N-Noo…" As the frog's cum filled her uterus, the poor teen cringed in discomfort, her body collapsing to the ground.

The both of them — Amelia and Maddie — were claimed as the frogs' toys, their 'ponds' filled to the brim with potent semen. Their poor, fertile eggs were practically getting gangbanged themselves right now.

As Amelia was tossed to the floor, alongside her twin, the rest of the lower-class frogs gathered around. They each took hold of their warty willies, and aimed them at the two, releasing a hot stream of _oh god who knows_ onto the girl's bodies, fully marking them as their property. It wasn't quite piss, and it wasn't quite jizz. It was a whitish-yellow liquid, and it stunk like ripe shit.

Neither Maddie nor Amelia really cared about their post-fuck treatment, and it wasn't like they could get away. All they could do now was hold each other, and pray the frogs would release them back to Earth. They had their fun, right? Party's over.

Their bellies were already starting to swell.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
